Kurt's Thank You
by ticktickticktock
Summary: Blaine's been acting strange lately, and Kurt's determined to figure out why. Mpreg.   My story Thank You from Kurt's POV


**Sooo... I guess this is a companion piece to my first fic, Thank You. It's told from Kurt's point of view this so you get to see what was going through his pretty little head leading up to when he finds out Blaine is preggers.**

**I wrote this really quickly, so I hope it's alright. I'm not sure how I feel about it; I was thinking about re-writing it. So review and let me know your thoughts, yeah? Reviews are great! :) **

**Oh, and I sadly do not own Glee, though that would be totally awesome...**

He could tell something was wrong. He could tell by the way Blaine was acting that /something/ was wrong, but he just couldn't figure out what the heck it was. Over the last few weeks he'd become more withdrawn, he was always tired, and very moody. But... why?

Kurt tried to think of something, /anything/, that he had done to upset his husband, but he always came up blank. Yet here they were, stuck in this rut for no apparent reason. Blaine was hardly affectionate, barely touched Kurt anymore, and hell they hadn't had sex in /weeks/. They _never_ went weeks without sex. Never. So this meant that something was wrong. Horribly, drastically, majorly wrong.

Kurt remembered it starting after Blaine had that doctor's visit. They had confirmed that Blaine had a stomach bug and everything would be cleared up soon. But now that Kurt thought about it... his husband didn't seem to be better, and it had been a while since the appointment. He slept a lot, he didn't eat much, and was still puking up most of what he did manage to eat. And despite his attempts to hide the vomiting and despite the assurances that he really did feel okay, Kurt knew that he wasn't.

"Oh my god." Kurt said aloud to himself before he clamped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide with realization. 'What if something's wrong with Blaine? What if he's sick... /really/ sick and won't tell me? Ohmigod.' A moment of panic came over Kurt and he was thankful that he was currently home alone, because he was, well, freaking out. He gulped in a few breaths of air to calm his racing heart and he stood up from the couch, needing to do something before he had a full blown panic attack from his thoughts. "Okay. Just stay calm. You'll figure out what wrong with Blaine and then it'll be okay, because you'll tackle it together. Blaine's strong. He'll be okay. You just need to figure this out so you can help him. Right. Okay." He said aloud and nodded to himself.

It was then that he knew what he needed to do. He was going to find out what the hell was wrong with Blaine, and there was no stopping until he got to the bottom of it. This was a challenge, one that Kurt Anderson-Hummel was not going to back down from.

First he tried asking their friends. He called Rachel, Mercedes, friends from work and school; heck, he even called Burt and Carole to see if Blaine had somehow indicated that something was wrong with him. But all of them said the same thing: they hadn't talked to Blaine much recently. Rachel said that she had even called Blaine just the previous day and asked him out to lunch, but he declined, saying he was busy. However Kurt knew for a fact that his husband had stayed home nearly all day, sleeping for most of the time, so why would he tell Rachel that he couldn't go out to lunch? It just didn't make any sense.

His next plan of attack was contacting the doctor. Kurt called the office during his break at work, asking if he could possibly get any information regarding his husband's latest visit. However, the nurse kindly informed him of the patient confidentially rule, and no, she was not authorized to give out any information. Even if he was the patient's husband. Even if he cursed, screamed, threatened, and demanded answers from the "idiotic doctor's office," she could not and would not say a word. Not a single. word.

Damn it.

He was back at square one.

Really, snooping was not something that Kurt wanted to resort to. He didn't like going through his husband's stuff in secret; he felt like he was betraying Blaine's trust by digging around in his backpack and personal desk. But... but this was a dire situation! Blaine could be sick and Kurt needed to know-he needed answers! So really, the snooping was okay. It was perfectly fine since it was for a good cause, right? Right. But of course the snooping got Kurt no where. He searched though Blaine's backpack, his desk, his dresser drawers, heck he had even looked in every box inside the closet with the hopes that he would find something... but no. He was left with no answers and feeling even more confused than ever.

What the hell was wrong with Blaine?

Kurt just wanted his husband back. His loving, laughing husband who was always so entergetic and happy, not the lethargic, moody, detached husband that had been confusing Kurt even more and more over the course of the last few weeks.

"I should just ask him." Kurt muttered to himself one day as he was rummaging through Blaine's desk for the third time that week (because maybe, just maybe he missed something before). Of course, he could just... ask Blaine if he was okay. Really, truly, absolutely okay-and then maybe he would finally have the answer to his questions. But Kurt knew that Blaine was likely to lie and insist that he was fine, so he would have to be firm and /demand/, not just ask. It was okay to demand and get a little bitchy, right? Considering the situation, Kurt found that it was perfectly appropriate to demand answers from his husband. After all, he had had him worried for weeks-freaking weeks! So yeah, he would be firm and they were most definitely going to talk about this until everything was all sorted out!

Sighing, Kurt flopped onto the couch, trying to figure out exactly how he should approach the matter. Perhaps bringing it up over dinner would be good... oh, he could cook something nice for Blaine and perhaps they could spend some time together, and then... he would broach the topic. Yeah, that would be fine, right?

Satisfied with his plan now, he happily started to think of what he could make for dinner that night, and decided that he could look up a recipe for lasagna (one of Blaine's favorite meals). So he sat up a bit on the couch and patted his pockets for his phone, blinking in surprise when it wasn't there. "Prob'ly dropped it..." He quickly stood up and pulled up one of the couch cushions in search of his cellular device, glad that it had indeed slipped out and was right there in the couch. He grabbed it and started to put the cushion back but something suddenly caught his eye-what was it, a picture?

Kurt quickly snatched it up with curiosity, though he frowned slightly when he realized what it was. An ultrasound picture? What on earth was an ultrasound picture doing stuck underneath their couch cushions? "Huh..." He slowly studied the picture, nothing that the blob in the center must be the small developing child, not even big enough to really look like a baby yet. 'This is weird.' He thought as he sat down on the couch again, his eyes fixed on the picture.

He was so engrossed in the photo that he didn't even realize that Blaine was home until he heard a cheerful "Hey!" It still took him a moment to finally look up and meet Blaine's gaze, and he was shocked to see Blaine's expression. His husband looked... terrified? Why on earth would Blaine look so scared when he had sounded happy just a moment ago? Kurt hadn't done anything yet, he was just holding this picture. It was just an ultrasound picture and didn't have any- Oh.

Oh... _Oh_. This wasn't just any ultrasound picture, was it? This wasn't some silly thing left behind by a friend, or just a random picture stuck in their couch cushions-this was...Blaine's, wasn't it? This was /Blaine's/ ultrasound picture of a baby. His baby? Their baby?

"Blaine?" Kurt finally found his voice and slowly stood up, his hands shaking just slightly as he held the photo. "What's this? Where'd you get it? Did you...?" He trailed off, at a loss for words as his gaze flicked from Blaine to the picture. Blaine to the picture. Blaine to the picture. Back to Blaine again.

Blaine bit his lip, still looking just as terrified when he spoke. "Kurt, I..." He paused for a moment and dropped a hand to his stomach, only making Kurt's eyes widen even more. "It's... that's... mine." He paused for the briefest moment and looked down, his voice softening as he added, "Ours."

Kurt couldn't help his gasp and for a few moments he couldn't speak, his mind still processing the information that Blaine had just confirmed. A baby. Their baby. Blaine was going to have... their child! A little child that could have Blaine's curls and maybe Kurt's eyes-oh, it would be wonderful. And it was growing inside of Blaine... right then! Their baby! One that they had conceived together, and... oh, this was amazing! Kurt looked at his husband after his moment of shock, hating how... broken he looked. Blaine was trembling, his eyes still on the floor as if he thought he would be rejected. 'Oh, Blaine, I could never reject this...' Kurt thought and opened his mouth.

"Blaine."

He slowly walked to where Blaine was standing, small smile playing on his lips when the other man finally looked at him. "So, we're going to be dads, huh?" He said in a whisper, his smile widening. And that's all it took. That was all it took, and Blaine was suddenly sobbing, clinging to Kurt as he let out all the pent up fear and worry; and Kurt just let him cry. He patted his back and murmured soothing words, knowing that Blaine needed this right now. He needed to let all of this out.

Finally, after what felt like years, Blaine had calmed down and pulled back to look at Kurt. "Thank you." He whispered with a sniff, absently rubbing his eye. Kurt merely smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss, shaking his head slightly. "No," He dropped a hand to Blaine's stomach where the baby-their baby, he reminded himself-lay and smiled again. "Thank /you/."


End file.
